This invention relates to a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver for position and velocity measurement of high dynamic missiles and aircraft, both manned and unmanned, where position measurement error due to acceleration maneuvers at high speed is to be maintained at a low level of approximately 0.2 m/g, or 10 m at 50 g acceleration, with other errors due to random effects comparable to the corresponding errors in conventional GPS receivers, namely receivers using phase-locked loops for tracking GPS carrier and code signals.
Conventional receivers which depend upon phase-locked loops for tracking suffer loss of lock during high dynamic situations, such as high acceleration maneuvers. It has been the practice to aid the phase-locked loop with signals from an inertial navigation system. Other problems with such conventional receivers are excessive lag error due to inadequate navigation filter update rates, and implementation which does not lend itself to a high degree of miniaturization now possible with the rapidly developing technology of very large scale integration (VLSI) of circuits where there is a high degree of symmetry and repetitiveness in the system.